Tysiln's Wondrous Carriage
Tysiln's Wondrous Carriage Evocation Force Level: Sor/Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M, F Casting Time: 1 round Range: Close (25' + 5'/2 levels) Area: Special Duration: 1 hour/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This spell creates a translucent force-energy vehicle that glows with ghostly emerald light. The vehicle forms anywhere within the spell's range, as desired by the caster. The caster also determines what the vehicle will look like, but it must be some type of carriage, wagon, buggy, or the like. Thus, the caster can make a fancy cabriolet, a stagecoach, a covered wagon, or even a chariot, but it must be a representation of a wagon-like vehicle in both size and appearance. Accompanying the carriage is a team of four force-energy horses, and like the vehicle, they shed an eerie green radiance. Again, the caster can determine the type of horse, but all must be of the same type (i.e. prancing stallions, draft horses, etc.). At the caster's mental command, the carriage will move (at a movement rate of 30'). The caster must be a passenger in order to command the carriage to move. If the caster vacates the carriage at any time, it will come to a halt. The carriage can move through any terrain, so long as there is room to accommodate the carriage; it cannot pass through solid material. The ride always feels completely smooth, as though the vehicle were traveling on a paved round, even when moving over rough ground. The caster need not concentrate to maintain the spell, though one round of attention is required to make the vehicle begin movement, change speed or direction, or stop. Otherwise the caster may perform any other actions, including spellcasting, reading, or the like. Due to the carriage's force-energy composition, passengers are partially shielded from outside attacks, receiving a +4 cover bonus to their AC and saving throws. Note that the force energy employed to create the vehicle is not nearly equal to a wall of force, so even if the passengers inside are entirely enclosed occupants never receive more protection than +4 bonus, though it does negate magic missiles directed from sources outside the carriage (due to the enemy caster not having line of sight). The glow produced by the carriage extends to a distance of 30 feet, and can be seen up to 100 yards away in dim light, 500 yards in darkness. It is a soft, non-blinding glow that allows reading, inspection of small items, and the like and negates magical darkness without harming the vehicle itself. If the vehicle is destroyed or the spell's duration expires while it is moving, passengers suffer 1d4 damage per 5' of movement speed of the vehicle at the time of its dissipation. The material focus for this spell is a miniature model of the vehicle to be created (carved from jade and worth at least 500 gp) and the components are 4 live mice and a lock of green-dyed hair from a horse's tail or mane. Category:Evocation spells Category:Force spells Category:4th level sorcerer and wizard spells